Intro to the Series of stories involving Salgar
by The Marauders Revenge
Summary: This is just my intro to this little "saga"... so read it and send reviews on your opinions about it... Thanx, Sal


Slowly Salgar took a deep breath as she walked up the steps of her new school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was dreading this, her father had just been sent to do some work here with the Ministry of Magic, and so SHE was being forced to change schools. She had been perfectly happy with her old life, she was the quiet, innocent, rich little daddies girl that every one adored at her old school in Australia, The Australian Academy for young Witches and Wizards. She knew people only had pretended to like because she was rich, but so what? She hated all of them too, with them perfect lives, perfect parents, and perfect families. She wanted so badly to make every one who was happy as miserable as her, and would stop at nothing to get there.   
  
"Father, this school is so cold, how am I supposed to survive here?" Salgar grumbled as she stood at the front doors.  
  
"Oh, you'll get used to it. At least you'd better, because this is nothing compared to winter out here, and mother and I are going on vacation at Christmas time, so we won't be picking you up, you'll be staying here." Answered her father, oh, how she hated the way she was always left behind.   
  
Before Salgar even had a chance to knock, the doors were swung wide open, and to her surprise she saw a young man. This was her new Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.   
  
"Come right in. I have a list of your classes and the house elves will bring your things to your room later. Just leave them here. You will be sorted into your house tonight. It is not very often that a student comes so late in the year, being October 27th already. I will have two of our students show you around the school for the rest of the day. Ah here he is! Salgar Whisp, meet James Potter and Sirius Black. They are two of the cleverest student in their year. Now off with the three of you, I will show your parents to Hogsmeade, so they can get on home and finish their unpacking!" Dumbledore whisked the students off.   
  
After about an hour of walking and being told the names of students and professors that walked past them, Salgar decided to cut the tour short. While the two boys were waking ahead of her she snuck down an empty corridor. To add to her accomplishment of ditching the two nerds she followed them for a while, listening to them continue to talk her not realizing she was no longer there. Once the were no longer amusing to her, she decided to give herself a tour of the school, planning on finding some way to cause mischief by the end of the day.   
  
While she was poking about in the empty rooms and corridors, she came across a group of four boys, huddled in a corner whispering. Not realizing any one had stumbled into their meeting, the boys continued to devise what seemed to be a plan.   
  
'Hmmmmm' thought Salgar, 'this could get interesting...'   
  
She quietly found a comfortable spot on the ground, intending to spy, or ruin their plans in some way.   
  
"Dustin: you'll have to sneak into the kitchens and rig a spell on the pastries, probably just a small hex or something. Maybe make them turn people funny colored, or make them sprout animal parts. We haven't used that one before. Jason: you get to be the distraction, go explode some toilets or something, anything big and loud. Daniel and I will repaint the streamers in the great hall. Alright boys, prepared for the Notorious Marauders to go down into Hogwarts history? This is going to be the best Hallowe'en ever. All of our other little "arrangements" are done. Now all we have to do is sit back, and wait for the big feast." At this Salgar realized the meeting was over.   
  
'Oh, damn. No time to think of a way to ruin their meeting, although I'm starting to like this group of boys more and more.' Salgar sat as still as she could so that as the boys walked past no one would notice her. 'Well time to find the tour.'  
  
Salgar wandered the halls for an hour more and then was found by Sirius and James.   
  
"Where on earth did you go? Did you get lost?" the two were obviously running around searching for her while she had been eaves dropping on the group of boys. This added to her newfound glory.   
  
'This may not be so bad after all...' Salgar thought to herself as she was led to the Great Hall for her "sorting". 'Maybe this school is going to be more fun than I expected... heh heh heh... It's going to be too easy to cause mischief here. I sure hope I don't get bored of it or anything...'  
  
(This is all that I, Sal, have for my first story. Send reviews to tell me what you think, I'm new, so be gentle... oh, and if people seem to think I'm not so shabby I'll possibly keep writing and adding to his and many other stories!! Thanx for reading!) 


End file.
